Amin mela lle
by Elodia9000
Summary: „Legolas?", I whispered. „Yes?", he mumured while drawing circles on my back. We were sitting on our bed, he was leaning against the headboard with me sitting on his lap, snuggled to his chest. „Can I asked you something?"
1. Chapter 1

„Why does the dwarve stare at you, _Melamin_?", Legolas asked as we walked side by side.

„Who can say? He's quite tall for a Dwarf", I said, wanting to annoy him.

„Taller than some but no less ugly", he said and grabbed my hand. Not completely satisfied with his reaction I said: „I don't think so. Maybe in dwarve standards his missing beard isn't appealing but for elves...", suddenly I found myself pinned to a wooden wall. I realized that we were alone.  
„_Mani ume lle quena?"_, he whispered, his lips close to mine. My breathed hitched and couldn't say a word.

„I thought so", he said and let go of me. He was about to walk away as I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me.

„_Amin mela lle_", I said and looked up to him. His blue eyes softened and he kissed my lips tenderly.

„I love you too" he said and held me close for a moment. „ But I need to report to my father"

„_Tenna' telwan san' _", I said. „I am going to rest for a while"

„_Quel esta_", he said and kissed my forehead. I watched him walk away and then walked to our chambers to sleep for a while. My thoughts went to the dwarve in his cell. I had a strange feeling in my stomach but didn't pay much attention to it. I had to rest because tomorrow was going to be Mereth Nuin Giliath, The Feast of Starlight.

* * *

„What is that thing in your hand?", I asked the dwarve as I came by his cell.

„It's a rune amulet", he said but I didn't believe him. Why should he be caring a rune stone?

I quirked an eyebrow.

„Or not", he said and looked down at the stone in his hands.

„What is it, then?", I asked a little curious. I shouldn't be talking with him but it could have been something he could use to escape. I knew that I was lying to myself.

„It's a promise stone from my mother. She thinks I'm reckless", he answered with a little distant smile, it seemed like he was thinking of something that laid in the past.

„Are you?", I couldn't stop myself from asking.  
„Tauriel", Legolas suddenly said from above. I turned around in surprise.

„What are you doing?", he asked, disapproval in his voice.

„I just – Nothing."; I said quietly and looked at the ground.

„I expact you at the feast", he said then and left. I knew that he was right. I knew that I shouldn't be talking with a prisoner.

„I think you need to go", I turned back to the dwarve as he spoke.

„I should. But first, tell me your name"

„Kili and I know that yours is Tauriel. You should be going, your prince is waiting", Kili said.

„Yes, my husband isn't too pleased with me talking to a prisoner", I admitted. I didn't want to insult him too much and didn't say that this only went for dwarves.

„You're married", it wasn't a question but a statement. He sounded a little sad.

„I need to go now", I said quickly and hurried away from him.

I almost ran to my chambers. After closing the door behind me I quickly changed into a long silver-green dress. I opened my hair so that it hung down to my hips in waves. My wedding ring shimmered as I brushed my hair.

I sighed and laid the brush back on the dresser.

I slowly walked out of my chambers and made my way to the feast.

* * *

„Tauriel. It's good that you are here", Legolas said and put his arm around my waist.

„They were asking where you were", he whispered in my ear and I knew who he meant. The royal family's had a critical eye on our marriage and me coming too late to the Feast of Starlight gave them much stuff to talk about.

Legolas led us to the table the king sat on. I bowed my head in respect.

„My King", I greeted him and sat down. Legolas had taken his seat on the right of the king and I sat beside him.

„Tauriel", Thranduil addressed me. „What a pleasure to finally have your presence at my feast"

I could hear that he was displeased about my lateness. Legolas laid his hand on my knee to comfort me. I felt sick.

„_Mani nae lle umien?_", The king asked me. To my relief Legolas was the one to reply.

„She looked after the prisoners one more time, to make sure that everything would go the way it should. But now, let us not talk about prisoners. We are celebrating, aren't we?", he said, making his father not in approval.

„You are right, my son. Let us celebrate", and with that the music seemed to become louder and more elves started to dance. The stars were shining from above them ,their light reflection on the elves faces.

„_Lle merna salk?", _Legolas asked me. I looked up at him.

„Yes", I said and let him pull me between the other dancing couples. The melody was made for couples to dance in around in wide circles. Legolas held me close to him, never breaking eye contact. I was lost in blue.

„_Lle naa vanima"_, he whispered only to me.

„_Diola lle"_, I whispered back and looked down a little. I felt my cheeks heating up, even after so many years with him. He chuckled and led us through the crowd of dancing elves until we came to a more quiet corner.

There we stopped dancing and looked in each other eyes for a while. Then he kissed me.

„Maybe", I managed to say as we broke apart. „Maybe we should go somewhere else"

„I like that idea", Legolas whispered and gave me another passionate kiss. He led me away from the feast and back inside until we reached our chamber. Finally inside he kissed me again, only this time his hands wandered everywhere. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

„Legolas?", I whispered.

„Yes?", he murmured while drawing circles on my back. We were sitting on our bed, he was leaning against the headboard with me sitting on his lap, snuggled to his chest.

„Can I asked you something?", I asked and turned my head little to look at him.

„Of course, _melamin_", he said, not stopping drawing circles on my back.

„We are married for almost 4 years", I said and looked at him in an expectant way.

„Yes. 3 years and 146 days, but that isn't a question", he stated, making me smile a little.

„I know. We are married for almost 4 years, what isn't for long but still, you never told me how old you are", I said, not breaking eye contact.

„Still not a question, _Aier_", he said, his eyes full with mischievousness.

„I know and I'm not!", I replied. „How old are you?"

„Guess", he said and smirked.

„Legolas!", I said, losing my patience. I moved so I was straddling him and stared into his eyes.

„I'm not telling you"

„That's unfair. You know how old I am.", I said and pouted. Maybe he was going to react to this.

He just laughed. „That's not working, Tauriel"

„But try to look at it from my side. What if you're incredible old? What if I'm married to an old geezer?", I asked and tried to look frustrated. I failed again, seeing him laugh even harder.

„I don't think that you held me for an old geezer just five minutes ago", he replied, letting his eyes travel over my naked body. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked away, as I felt my cheeks heat up. I had an odd feeling in my stomach.

„Don't worry", Legolas said then and pulled me to his chest, burying his face in my hair.

„I'm not that much older than you."

„But you still don't answer my question", my voice was muffled ny his chest.  
„What a shame that you can't ask someone on my birthday, because you would make a fool of yourself, being my wife and not knowing how old I am", he laughed again.  
„You're an idiot"

„But you love me", he whispered.

„I know. Please, remind me why", I breathed, our lips almost touching. He tightened his arms around me.

Suddenly someone pounded on the door. „The dwarves escaped! We are attacked!", the elf screamed and Legolas and I quickly got up and dressed. We grabbed our weapons and hurried out the door.

* * *

„Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King", I said to the guards. I was about turn around and search for Tauriel as Elros asked: „What about Tauriel?"

I stopped and looked back at him: „What about her?"

„She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned."

I clenched my hands into fists to stop the heavy feeling of worry to overcome me.

I quickly went to the stables and mounted my horse.

„Don't wait for my return", I said to the guards as I rode through the gates.

* * *

I had chased the orcs for almost an hour as I suddenly heard a noise behind me. I quickly raised my bow and arrow to shoot only to find Legolas. He had pointed his arrow at me too.

„I thought you were an orc. I could have killed you!", I said angrily but also relieved that he was there. I lowered my bow. For what felt like the tenth time this, I felt sick.

„If I were an Orc you would be dead before you had the chance to kill me", he replied and lowered his bow. With one long stride he stood in front of me and took me on a tight embrace. It never loses its effect to calm me down, to make me feel save. I relaxed and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

„Come back with me", he suddenly said, destroying the moment. I stepped out of his embrace.

„I can't. If I go back, I will not forgive myself", I said and turned around to look into the distance.

„Is it about the dwarve?", he asked, disappointment clear in his voice. I shook my head, in knowing that I was lying.

„The King has never let orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners", I said to change the subject.

„It is not out fight", Legolas interjected.

„It is our fight.", I turned around to face him. „It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide withing our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we are not part of this world? Tell me, _Melamin_, when did we let evil become stronger than us?"

He didn't respond. He said nothing. He just stared at me.

„If this is you choice, I will be by your side", he said then and took my hand.

„_Diola lle",_ I whispered and smiled up at him.

„_Amin mela lle", _he whispered back and smiled too.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea overcame me. I let go of Legolas hand and turned around, trying to calm down. I failed.

„Tauriel?", Legolas asked with worry clear in his voice and laid his hand on my back. I shook my head, trying not to throw up. But again I failed.

„Tauriel!", he called out as I emptied my stomach contents in the shrubbery. I didn't expected him to know what to do, considering the fact that elves don't get sick and so I was surprised as he held my hair out of the way and rubbed circles on my back to soothe me.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I straightened up again. The world was spinning for a second but Legolas held my waist to steady me.

„_Melamin_", he whispered as I had calmed down a little, stroking a loose strand of my hair out of my face.

„Are you feeling better?", he asked.

I nodded. I was confused. I didn't feel sick anymore, just a little tired.

„I am bringing you back home", he stated then and whistled. His horse came into view. As he started to lead me to it I shook my head.  
„No. I am ok, Legolas. No need to worry.", I tried to say firmly but ma voice broke, betraying me.

Legolas didn't react to my resistance. He lifted me on the back of the horse as if I weighed nothing and got onto it behind me. I didn't say anything as we rode back. I didn't try to argue with him over the fact that he was overreacting. I felt very tired and was leaning with my back on his chest the whole ride back. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remembered was his arm tighten around me, holding me in a safe embrace so that I wouldn't fall off the horse.

* * *

Voices woke me from my deep slumber. I opened my eyes and sat up. I wasn't on the horse with Legolas anymore but in our bedroom. I wore my nightgown instead of the gear I fell asleep with and the voices belonged to my husband and my father in law. They stood at the end of the bed, so wrapped up in a conversation that the didn't notice me at first. But as they did Thranduil was the first to.

„So you're finally awake", he said, leading Legolas full attention to me. Within a second he was sitting by my side and took my hand.

„How are you feeling?", he asked, his concern clear in his voice and eyes.

„I am feeling better", I answered and I wasn't lying. I wasn't tired anymore and the only thing bothering me was the strange feeling in my stomach that I chose to ignore.

Before Legolas could say another word the door opened, revealing a she-elf. She closed the door behind her and took a few steps closer to the bed.

„My King. My prince. My Lady", she said and bowed her head a little to each of us.

„This is Elena. She's a personal healer of mine and I chose her to do a medical examination of you", King Thranduil said, surprising me. I never thought that he would be concerned over my well-being.

Legolas stood up and walked to stand by his father side, as the healer walked around the bed.  
She sat down on the edge and indicated for me to come closer and so I did.

„How are you feeling?", she asked and laid her hand on my forehead.

„Well?", I replied, still ignoring the strange feeling.

„Are still feeling nauseous?", she said and laid her hands on my stomach, closing her eyes.

„A bit", I admitted. I wouldn't lie to her. She just wanted to help me, don't she?

Elena didn't ask anymore question and she seemed to be concentrated on my stomach. I tried to ignore the eyes of Legolas and Thranduil, watching us.

Then suddenly Elena looked at me up and took her hand from her stomach. She smiled.

„I know what causes your nausea", she said and both, Thranduil and Legolas, came closer.

„You are carrying a child, _Arwenamin._"

My eyes widened at her words and my hands automatically came to rest on my stomach.

„_Diola lle_. You may leave now", Thranduil then said and Elena stood up, bowed to is again and left.

I couldn't believe that I was having a child. That I was pregnant. Pregnant with the child of Legolas. Who took my hand, ripping me out of my thoughts.

„Congratulations. I will held a feast tonight for you. It will be my pleasure to announce that I will have grandson", the King said with the smallest of a smile, startling me again. But before I could thank him he left and I was alone with Legolas.

„What are you thinking", he whispered against my ear.

„I'm pregnant", I whispered back. „Legolas", I turned to look at him and placed my hands on his cheeks. „We're having a baby"

His eyes were soft as he looked into mine. He placed his hand gently on my hips and pulled me closer. Then he kissed me tenderly.

„I know", he said.

He laid his hand on my stomach and stroke it, laying his head on shoulder.

„_Amin mela lle" _

I was happy. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I was just aware of Legolas holding me in his arms, as if I was made of glass and would break if he held me to tight.

Slowly I fell back to sleep in my lovers arms with a smile on my lips and my hand on my stomach covered with his.

* * *

_Melamin – My Love_

_Mani ume lle quena? - What did you say? _

_Amin mela lle – I love you_

_Tenna' telwan san' - Until later then _

_Quel esta – Rest well_

_Mani nae lle umien? - What have you been doing? _

_Lle merna salk? - Do you want to dance? _

_Lle naa vanima - You are beautiful _

_Diola lle – Thank you_

_Aier – Short one_

_Arwenamin – My Lady_

* * *

**I am thinking about updating this story. Tell me if you think I should update or if this ending is just well. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_4 month_

* * *

I was awake but didn't feel the desire to stand up. I laid comfortable in my husbands arms, who was still sleeping.

Many things happened in the last 4 month. I found out that I was pregnant. I had to resign from my position as the Captain of the Guards. Some other man-elf replaced me but still when I passed by some guards they would bow their heads to me. If they did this because of me being their former captain or because I was married to their Prince, I'd never know.

First it was hard for me. I felt like giving a part of myself away as I resigned but now I was content with it. I didn't think that I would be able to be a soldier again after I had the child. I heard from other she-elfs that they felt weak and tired, some even wasted for many years after giving birth. Some didn't gain back their full vitality even after those years. I was scared of this time. My strength was all I had. My ability to fight was all I lived for, for many years. But still I was content with my life.

I watched Legolas sleeping face. He looked vulnerable in his sleep and I loved him for this side of him. I loved it when he would kiss my stomach every night before we would go to sleep. I loved it how he would always be by my side when his duties would allow it. I loved him and was content with the fact that he loved me in return.

Then I felt Legolas move. He tightened his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck for a moment. Slightly loosening his embrace, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

„_'Quel amrun, Melamin_", I whispered.

„_'Quel amrun", _he breathed back and then ask: „How are you feeling?"

This was always his first question since we knew that we were given a child. He got even more protective about me and was concerned about my well-being. The vomiting had stopped a month ago, which was good, I thought.  
„Fine and he or she is fine too, I think", I answered and smiled as I felt him stroke my stomach with his hand. For eyes the little swelling was invisible but you could feel it.

„You think?", he asked and raised an eyebrow. Idiot.

„I know", I said, rolling my eyes. Of course I knew. The healer, Elena told me that I would feel it when the child wasn't alright. I told Legolas everything that others were telling me because I knew that he was interested in everything our child was concerned in.

But I didn't tell him about my fear of what my life would be like after giving birth. I couldn't.

* * *

_8 month_

* * *

I jerked as I felt something move inside me. I placed a hand on my stomach and waited. My eyes widened as I felt it again. Then I smiled. I was happy because it was first time I felt my child move.

„What are you smiling at?", Legolas asked as he entered the garden of the Woodland Palace. I smiled even brighter as I saw him approach the bench I sat on.

He gave me a quick kiss as he sat down and I took his hand to lay it on my stomach. It was getting bigger but still I had 4 month of pregnancy left in which it would grow to almost the double of the size that it was now. At least that was what Elena told me.

Legolas eyes widened as it moved again.

„Is that..?"

I nodded in excitement.  
„She is moving", I said. He quirked an eyebrow.

„She?", he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

„I think that it's going to be a girl", I admitted. I didn't know why but I always imagined a girl with wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

„How comes that you're so sure about it?", he was grinning.

„I am the mother", I replied and folded my arms in front of my chest. Legolas just laughed at it.

„And I'm glad you are. If our child is going to be a boy or a girl, does not matter to me", he said serious and wrapped his arms around my waist.

„_Amin mela lle_", I whispered, laying one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. Then he kissed me tenderly on my lips.

* * *

_10 month_

* * *

„What are thinking?", Legolas asked as he came up behind me. I didn't hear him enter. I had stared into distance, thinking.

„Nothing", I replied quickly. I didn't want to tell him. He did not have to know my fears. He wouldn't understand.

„_Melamin"_, he whispered. „I can see that something is bothering you. You can tell me"

I shook my head. Tired of his worry.

„_Amin anta est_", I said and turned away from the window. It was harder to move with my huge belly. Two month left. I was scared.

„Tauriel. Tell me what is bothering you", Legolas almost begged.

„You can't hide it. You can't just avoid this subject with saying that you're tired. You can't -"

„But I AM tired!", I screamed and turned around to face him.  
„Can't you understand? Are you blind? Can't you see what this child is doing to me?", my voice broke at the last word. I was trembling. I had never admitted to myself that I blamed my child for this. Tears made their way down my face.

Legolas didn't move. He stood still like a statue, his eyes wide.

„_Mani?", _he whispered but I didn't reply. I covered my face with my hands and cried. My knees started to feel weak and I would have fallen to the ground if Legolas hadn't broken away from his rigid and caught me. He led me to our bed and sat us down. His chin rested on my head as he held me while I cried.

After a while I had no more tears to cry but I didn't raise my head to look at him. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want to see his anger. I thought that he would hate me now after all I had said.

„Tauriel", Legolas broke the silence, after the sound of my crying had died down. I still didn't want to look at him.

„Tell me", he said and I knew what he meant.

„I feel tired and I am scared that it will not go away. Other elves had told me about this. They said that they felt tired and weak after they gave birth. They said that this would last for years and some that it would last forever. I'm scared. I don't want to be weak. I had fought all my life and now I have to accept the fact that I wouldn't be able to do anything anymore? I don't want this. And still I feel horrible that I am feeling this way. I feel horrible because I am blaming my own child. What kind of mother would blame her own child? It is wrong to want that I'm not pregnant. But still I feel like I don't want this child anymore", I said and new tears formed in my eyes.

Legolas said nothing. I moved away from him, away from his comforting embrace. I didn't deserve it. Elves are supposed to love children. Mothers are supposed to love their child! But do I love mine? Can I love mine even when I was thinking such terrible things? I don't know. I was confused. A part of me wanted this child so badly and the other part blamed it for making me weak. Shouldn't I accept it when I can have a child in return? I wanted but something was holding me back. The thought of being useless was crushing me. Would Legolas still love me if I become useless? I was scared of losing everything I had to fight so hard for. But still, thinking that way was definitely wrong.

„_Sut an?"_, Legolas asked, startling me,

„What do you mean?"

„For how long did you feel this way?"

„Almost 8 month", I whispered, looking at my hands.

„Why didn't you tell me?", his voice was soft but sad. He was disappointed that I hadn't told me.

But why didn't I just go to him and tell him what was bothering me? Why didn't I talk to him about my fears?

„What if you leave me now?", I asked quietly but in knowing that he had heard it. „Why would you love someone who thinks such terrible things?"

To my surprise he took my hands.

„I would never leave you. You are scared. Who could blame you for being scared. I doubt that you will hate our child when it's born.", he said. „_Amin mela lle_. Don't you ever dare to think that I would leave you"

„_Diola lle_", I whispered. I didn't think that he would be able to help me. But he did. I was still scared but the fear wasn't crushing me anymore.

I scooted closer to him again and sat on his lap.

„Uf. You're heavy", he complained. I slapped his chest.

„_Tanya awra_!", he dramatically held the spot where I had hit him, making me laugh.

„Idiot", I laughed. I was amazed at how easily he could lighten my mood. All I had said before was forgotten.

„And you married this so-called idiot", he said.

„I don't know what got into me", I sighed and sunk into his chest, making him laugh too and wrap his arms around me.

* * *

_12 month _

* * *

It hurt. I wished that Legolas was there but he wasn't allowed to be in here. It felt like hours but as I heard the cry of my child I knew that it was worse it.

„It's a girl", Elena said. I felt a single tear of happiness making its way down my cheek.

* * *

„My Prince", a familiar voice said and I turned around.

„How are they?", I asked and was relieved as the healer smiled.

„Congratulations", She said "You are the father of a healthy girl"

"And Tauriel?", I asked smiling. I couldn't comprehend that I was a father now.

"You can see them, if you want", she replied and pointed to the door. I nodded and quickly made my way to the door. I knocked to be polite.

"Enter", I heard Tauriel say and did as told. I felt a wave of happiness wash over me at the sight of my wife holding our child. She looked tired but still she was smiling.

* * *

"Legolas", I said quietly. "Come her and look."

I could see that he was happy. He sat down on the chair beside the bed I sat in. We were alone with our daughter.

"She is beautiful", he whispered as he watched our daughter with awe. "Like her mother", he added and smiled at me. Then our daughter opened her eyes, revieling two blue sapphires.

"She has your eyes", I said.

"Can I hold her?", Legolas asked, making me laugh a little.  
"Of course. She is your daughter too", I handed her to him. Carefully he took her in his arms. I loved the view of my husband holding our child. It made me feel at home. For the first time, after my parents died, I felt like I wasn't alone.

"What do we name her?", Legolas suddenly asked, ripping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and then at her.

"Luana", I whispered and smiled, looking up at Legolas again.

"Luana", he whispered too, as if he was testing how this name felt.

He looked at me and returned my smile. I saw a deep happiness in his eyes I would never forget. It was similar to the one I saw on the day we got married. It made me love him even more.

* * *

_'Quel amrun, Melamin – Good morning, my love_

_Amin mela lle – I love you_

_Melamin – My love_

_Amin anta est – I need to rest_

_Mani? - What?_

_Sut an? - How long?_

_Diola lle – Thank you_

_Tanya awra! - That hurt!_

* * *

**Well, I read about the fact that the pregnancy of elf-woman lasts a year but I couldn't find out about how it would proceed. So I just wrote how it could be. :D Tell me what you think ;)**

**I chose the name Luana because first it means something like happiness and second a hawaiian moon goddess was named Luana and I thought it would fit. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

„_'Quel andune, Adar",_ I heard my daughter say from behind me and I turned around to look at her. She looked at me with her blue eyes which were the same as mine. Her golden hair was braided out of her face and shimmered a little red in the sunlight. She wore a dress of light blue.

„Luana. What are you doing here?", I asked. I was about to go on a patrol through the forest with five more soldier who stood behind me. I knew that they were regarding my child. She was only 10 years old but was already told as shining star of the Woodland Realm.  
„The King wants to see his granddaughter", Tauriel answered, approaching us. She wore a dress, that was complimenting her small figure. Her red hair flowing freely down her back in red curls.

„_Naneth!", _Luana said happily and smiled brightly at her mother. „Finally you catched up with me!"

„Yes and we have to go now, my dear. _Tenna' telwan,_ Legolas", My wife said and was about to leave with our daughter but stopped as she saw an elleth run into her direction. It was Rimil, Tauriel aider. She was supposed to be by the side of Tauriel and her child and look after Luana when needed.

„_Amin hiraetha",_ she said and looked at Tauriel. „Suddenly she ran away and -"

„_Uuma dela_", Tauriel interrupted her. „You aren't needed in the moment. Leave"

Rimil bowed in respect and did as told.

„Goodbye, _Adar",_ Luana waved as she walked beside her mother to meet the King.

„She looks tired, Legolas", one of the soldiers whispered. It was Ruan, a good friend of him.

„I know", I answered. I knew what he meant. Tauriel looked tired and she was but not as drastically as she thought she would and she was getting better. She was happy when her daughter was around.

„Let's go", I said and took the lead into the forest.

* * *

„_Haru!_", Luana called and ran to her grandfather. King Thranduil smiled in return, which was a rare sight to see, and picked her up.

„Luana. _Nae saian luume' _", he said and regarded her. It was good to see the King being as well content as he was now.

„We saw each other just two day ago", Luana replied, giggling. Then the King seemed to notice my presence and nodded at me.

„Tauriel", he addressed me.  
„My King", I replied and tilted my head forward to show him respect.

„_Haru!_ Look! _Naneth_ braided my hair today", Luana said loudly, not liking the loss of her grandfathers attention.

„It looks nice", Thranduil said and smiled at his granddaughter.

„Thank you. I had to sit still for almost and hour! It was very hard!", she explained proudly and jumped out of the Kings arms, landing nimbly on her feets.

„_Naneth!_", she said and looked at her mother with big eyes. „Can I stay with _Haru_ today?"

„Only if you aren't bothering him. My king?", she replied and looked at Thranduil.

„I'm afraid that I do not have the time but you can stay for an hour if you wish", he answered. His blue eyes still lingering on Luana.

„Yes, please!", she said and spun around in joy, making her dress flow around her.

„Then I shall take my leave. _Tenna' telwan, _my dear", Tauriel said and waved at her daughter, who in return blew her a little kiss. They both laughed. „My King", she said, still laughing a little and turned around to take her leave. Just before she reached the door, the King called her name, making her turn around.

„You don't have to be formal when I am meeting you as my daughter-in-law", he said, confusing her for a second but she quickly regained her posture, nodded and hurried out of the room. With a little smile on her face.

* * *

It was after midnight when I finally reached my chambers. Tauriel must be asleep by now. I walked in and closed the door behind me silently. After taking of my gear and changing into some sleeping pants I climbed into bed, carefully to not wake Tauriel, but she started to stir as soon as I laid down.

„Legolas?", she whispered. I put my arms around her.

„I'm here, _Melamin"_

Seeming to get more awake she tilted her head up and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss. Soon it deepened and I rolled on top of her. It had been to long since we shared a moment. We barely had time for each other since Luana was born. Of course there was Rimil, who could take care of our daughter but Tauriel refused to let her alone with Luana.

The moment was wonderful until it was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

Groaning I let myself fall beside my wife, covering my eyes with my arm in frustration.

„Enter", Tauriel said and the door opened, revealing Luana.

„_Naneth?_", she whispered, her voice trembling. I sat up and looked at her. So did Tauriel

„What is troubling you?", Tauriel asked and padded the sheets beside her, inviting our daughter to sit down. She climbed on the bed and sat down between us.

„I had a nightmare", she whispered.

„What scared you", I asked and pulled her on my lap. She leaned against my chest.

„_Adar?",_ she asked instead of answering.

„Yes?", I replied, curious what she was about to say.

„Will you protect me?"

„Of course.", I stated. Tauriel smiled beside me.

„Then I'm not scared anymore. But can I sleep here?"  
„Yes. But only for tonight", Tauriel said and laid down again. Luana did then same and snuggled into her mothers embrace. I watched Tauriel kissed the top of our daughters head.

I too laid down and put my arms around them both. I was content laying here with my family. It was a long and hard way for Tauriel and me to get where we were now and it was clear that we would have to go through more but it would be alright. We had each other and we had our child.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep with a smile on my lips. Three words lingering in my mind.

_Amin mela lle _

* * *

_'Quel andune - Good afternoon_

_Adar – Father_

_Naneth – Mother_

_Tenna' telwan – Until later_

_Amin hiraetha – I'm sorry_

_Uuma dela – Don't worry_

_Haru – Grandfather_

___Haruni_ – _Grandmother_

_Nae saian luume' - It has been too long _

_Melamin – My love_

_Amin mela lle – I love you_

* * *

**Finished! Tell me if you like it or if I should rewrite the chapter. I am not sure about the whole thing. ;D**


End file.
